


The Black Rabbit

by Lyra_Dhani



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oz needs a hug, This is so depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: He was Oz Vesallius and the world around him was decaying and withering.





	The Black Rabbit

He was Oz Vesallius and the world around him was decaying and withering, the darkness wouldn't leave him alone even after he escaped it.

It didn't stop following Alice either and a part of him, which was actually born out of nothingness, was too scared to touch it.

Would it swallow me too? He though and laughed at it.

It was so cold and dark, the kind of feeling he was familiar with. So he smiled and let it devoured him.

Then, come the agony.

He thought he was used to it.

It wasn't just about the abyss anymore. Such a sinful place was layered in shadow and lies.

Oz Vesallius didn't hate lies but he didn't like it either. He tried to uncover each layers and each time, the scream of agony was getting worse and louder. He smiled.

If he pretended long enough, it eventually became the reality and people would believe that he hadn't break yet.

Gil was easy to fool. He was so naive, so gentle, the world didn't deserve him.

Oz Vesallius didn't deserve him. He didn't deserve Alice either, such a bright dazzling sun, and yet they stuck up to him like glues.

He was Oz. Just Oz. And he was hurting. He was breaking down.

Lies were nothing but beautiful illusion and the truth was the ugly reality.

When Jack pinned him down, Oz could feel the cold water ready to drown him, wiping away his delicate existence.

Oz always pretended that he wasn't made of scattered pieces, broken and thrown away. But here was the truth: he was nothing. Absolutely nobody.

Jack smiled and laughed using his voice, his body, no, it wasn't his, he wasn't Oz Vesalius, why did this happenwhyeverythingwassodarkhelpme **Alice** -

And he smiled like the broken pieces he was, too many part of him was thrown away along with a rusty sword.

No, Eliot wasn't a rusty sword. Leo was.

What a cruel joke. A boy who could see the sparkles of light and a rabbit who had witnessed the consuming darkness.

In this beautiful tragic story, he was a dangerous toy, a destructive tool.

He was someone else, an ordinary boy living not-quite-ordinary life, and the light was reaching him just like what Gil always said.

Gil was constant, never changing, tough outside, sweet inside. Alice was a bundle of energy, eyes always shining with hope of the future.

And through the waves of time and miracle, they were together again and again and again for eternity.

He was someone else and whoever he would be, both of them would always be there, reminding him of who he really was.

He was a blood-stained rabbit, Alice's beloved  rabbit, the rabbit who was once jumping to the black hole of abyss carrying a clockwatch.

"Where are you?" Kevin Regnard, Xerxes Break, and someone else completely, asked through time and times again, red eyes looking directly into his soul.

He smiled.


End file.
